1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for leak detection, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for leak detection on small pneumatic tires, such as those commonly used on riding lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for detecting leaks in various pneumatic products is well known in the art. In order for a pneumatic tire to function properly, all components must be sealed so that the tire will not leak air and decrease in pressure. Several methods of leak detection exist, and have previously been used to detect leaks in various products. However, using a helium leak detector for detecting leaks in tires before the tires are placed onto a vehicle, is new in the art. Previously, the leaks in the tires were not found until the lawn mower had been assembled and purchased by the dealer or consumer. Once the lawn mower had reached the consumer, it was too late to conveniently repair or replace the leaking tire. In addition, the lawn mower manufacture could not easily determine whether the leak was a defect of the tire, as manufactured by the tire manufacturer, or whether the tire had been subsequently damaged. As a result, the lawn mower manufacturers could not require the tire suppliers to repair or credit the lawn mower manufacturer for the defective tires.
One current testing method involves inflating the tires and then storing them in a warehouse for 48 hours in order to allow leaking tires to decrease in pressure. The tires are then delivered to the assembly line where they are checked for proper inflation pressure before mounting the tire on a lawn mower. This method is capable of detecting gross leaks, a leak that is so large that the tire loses a significant amount of the inflation pressure. However, many tires have much smaller leaks that cannot be detected in this short period of time. These tires continue to leak while in storage and become flat by the time the mower reaches the customer. Another problem with this testing method is the amount of material handling and warehouse space required.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved tire testing apparatus and method. Thus, this invention is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.